


Day 13 party gone wrong

by DexjioTheDarkOne



Category: Voltron legendary defenders
Genre: Drinking, Drunk fighting, Keith gets drugged, M/M, OC's - Freeform, Partying, Per pressure, Pre Kerberos AU, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month 2017, SheithMonth2k17, golden boy shiro not much of a golden boy, sheith month day 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DexjioTheDarkOne/pseuds/DexjioTheDarkOne
Summary: Shiro just wanted to use the bathroom, honestly. He didn't exactly want to be watching some guy with a mullet puke his guts up. And he sure as hell wasnt expecting to get into a fist fight. Some end off finals party this turned out to be.Or: Keith drank too much and Shiro is just done with life





	Day 13 party gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> It's been around 5+ years since I wrote last fan fiction. So I'm afraid this reads more like a text post. This was done on my phone so please excuse any and all mistakes. 
> 
> Everyone in this fic is 19+ years old. I live in Canada and that's the legal drinking age in most provinces.

The first time they met was, ironically, at a party. Though I suppose meeting each other in the bathroom as the other puked their guts up wasn't the most ideal or romantic way to meet.

Shiro was a little annoyed to be frank, that he had to hold this random dudes too long hair up wile he heaved into the toilet. He was pretty sure it wasn't regulation either. Seriously all he wanted was to have a quick piss and go back to the party.

"Are you done? Cause I really need to pee and I'm pretty sure you emptied most of the content in your stomach." Normally shiro would be kind and patient. But tonight he was too intoxicated to care.

"Ye-yeah. I thin*hic*think I'm done." They said in a wobbly voice. "I'll jus" trying to stand and failing, Shiro had to catch him and hold him steady for a wile. After a minute once he was able to stand he walked out with unsteady movements back into the thrall of the party.

Sighing in relief at finally having the bathroom to himself, Shiro quickly does what he came there to do and leaves. The loud music is deafening and the crowd was chaotic. It was only a quarter past 9 and all ready everyone was piss ass drunk. Honestly shiro gets it. Exams were a bitch and everyone just wants to have a good time. But it was a little too early to get shit faced like that guy in the bathroom earlier.

He's making his way through the crowd hoping to find his friends when he spots the same guy from before. Except this time he's not alone. And suddenly shiro is slot more aware of his surroundings. He's surrounded by 3 men who are a lot bigger then him, and one of them has a tight grip on his arm. If one wasn't paying attention, and to be frank everyone was too stuped on the dance floor, to drunk to process that the grip wasn't friendly but threatening. One was on the other side of him faux relaxed but tense. Ready for a fight. Wile the last was directly in front of the guy with a hand lifting his chin and a sleazy smile on his face.

Realizing that nothing good was going to happen shiro got closer, till he could hear the conversation.

"-ou know that this is your fault right. Had you listened to me, had you kept in your lane. Non of this would be happening. Had you thrown the exam, had you flunked your physical even just a little bit like I told you to do. Well ... now we wouldn't be here would we?" Sleazy mocked lazily. It did nothing to ease shiro's anxiety of the situation.

"Fuk eeou Lori! Mm wasn't gonna dumb mmyshelf down juss cuss you wanned top shpot!" Mullet man, as shiro has now forth dubbed, replied. By now shiro has been recoding everything, and has an identity to one of them. Lori Harken 2nd highest in fighter-class unit B12. Which means mullet man would be Keith Kogane, 1st highest fighter-class pilot.

"He. Hehahahaha! Oh that won't be a problem anymore Keith. Haaa. After all haven't you started wondering why your so drunk after one small little drink?" The blood in shiro's veins turn cold.

"Basterd! Wut you do to mmeh!"

"Heh. You heard of that new drug going around haven't you? That one that makes you so sick you die? Slowly poisoning you from the inside. Harrison over there took too great lengths to slip it in your drink. You won't be a problem for my success any longer." Liam maliciously explains. Taking great pleasure from watching the colour drain from Keith's face. The next thing he knows is a fist to his face. It knocks him down and when he looks up there is golden boy takashi freaking shirogane standing over him looking far more sober and a hell of a lot more pissed. " Oooh shit!"

"Oh shit is right!" He coldly said as he grabs Harrison by his arm and flips him on top of Lori. He turns to the guy holding Keith to see he's dropped him in favour of running. He doesn't get very far as Keith's sticks his leg out and causes him to trip. The commotion has caughtsone much needed attention. "Someone call 911 now! This is an emergency!!" Shiro bellows to the small crowd which startles them into action. He grabs the man on the floor only to spin him in the direction of the other two causing them to fall again before they could get back up fully. "You three aren't going anywhere." He keeps them pinned to the ground until the cops and ambulances arrived.

Once the cops arrest them and Shiro hands over his device he used to record the encounter, he asked to accompany the ambulance to the hospital. Explaining that he didn't want him to be alone if he doesn't make it. By now the party is non et and everyone is nervous and anxious, cause that could have been them.

Technically the first time they met was on the bathroom floor wile Keith puked his guts up. But neither of them count that time. To them the first time they met was in the hospital, where he woke up to Shiro by his bed side holding his hand and looking so relieved to see him awake. Keith never had someone look at him like that before. He sat there dazed as Shiro explained that the ones who did this to him are being tried for attempted murder and are expelled from entering any and all military and space program centresall together.!The garrison doesn't tolerate sleaze balls like them.

Throughout his entire stay in the hospital Shiro came by and stayed by his side until visiting hours were over. Talking about nothing and everything, their hopes and dreams. It didn't take long for them to become friends. They never really went to parties after that, the experience to traumatic an event for Keith. And it didn't take long for Shiro to ask Keith on a date, after going into town and stopping in fronton the very same hospital the "met" at.. then tears in his eyes when he said yes both broke shiro's heart and made him happy, happy that his defensive friend was comfortable crying in his presence, and heartbroken that he never thought anyone could ever love nor want him. But that's ok. Because shiro would fill his life all the love and support he needs. Keith has never felt so lucky in his life.


End file.
